


You Get What You Deserve

by fallenAngel161



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Let them say fuck, Redemption, Spoilers, set after the final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenAngel161/pseuds/fallenAngel161
Summary: You all know how things turned out 10 years after the Battle for Seattle. But let’s rewind.At the bottom of a well in an abandoned property were two best friends heroically working together to escape to freedom. Just kidding.





	1. Eternity Together

**Author's Note:**

> The izombie final left me wanting more content, so I did what all fanfiction writers do. I created it myself.  
It's been a hot minute since I watched so some things might be inaccurate. It be like that.  
Enjoy :)

Blaine Debeers loved three things in life. Wine. Women. And Song. And Money. Okay, so make it four.

His life was a pursuit of these four things. He was a hedonist after all, and what was to point to life if not to enjoy it? And he intended to squeeze every last drop of pleasure out of the soggy wet cloth that symbolized his existence. He was a pleasure-seeker and that was never going to change.

* * *

You all know how things turned out 10 years after the Battle for Seattle. But let’s rewind.

* * *

At the bottom of a well in an abandoned property were two best friends heroically working together to escape to freedom. Just kidding.

With a string of cuss words and a loud splash, Don E fell back into the murky waters of the well. In the process of falling his foot collided with Blaine’s face sending them both under the water.

“God fucking damnit!” Don E screamed into the sky, water droplets flying off his bald head. Over the course of the last hour Don E had tried over and over again to climb out only to fall back down each time. “Hey! Liv! Olivia! Olivia Moore! You can’t leave us down here! You better come back here, or I swear to god I’m gonna eat your brains!” Don E continued screaming, practically foaming at the mouth.

Blaine leaned his back against the rocky side of the well and reached one hand up to tenderly touch his bruised face. His hair, now freshly soak, laid limply over his forehead. He watched the vein on Don E’s forehead pop more and more as he screamed.

He was hungry. He was so hungry. All he wanted was to slam Don E’s head into the rocks over and over until his skull cracked open. He could already imagine himself scooping the brains out and feasting. And finally, to have some peace and quiet. While another zombie’s brains wouldn’t sate his hunger, he could dream couldn’t he.

“Fuck! Fucking shit! This is the worst fucking thing!” Don E began to rant, “I am trapped in this damp and fucking awful-smelling well, with just the worst person in the world, I’m fucking starving, and standing in my own piss!”

Blaine’s hunger fueled daydream was interrupted as he processed what Don E had just said. “What? You peed in here? I went underwater for god’s sake! I got some of it in my mouth! What the fuck, Don E.?”

Don E turned to him, rage in his eyes. “I wasn’t going to hold it forever! Where would you suggest I went, huh? How about you open your mouth and I piss down your throat!”

Blaine stared at him in disgust. “This is your fault, Don E. You’re the one who decided to push me down a well, like a coward.”

Don E whipped around, his skin paled and his eyes went red, angry veins stood out across his face. He grabbed Blaine by the jacket and roughly pushed him back again the wall. “My fault?! You killed my fiancé! On our fucking wedding day! You just couldn’t let me be happy.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t do anything wrong. You betrayed me! Sold brains behind my back. That was _my_ business!” Blaine took a hand of Don E’s arms and pulled them off him before giving him a shove back.

Don E’s red eyes slowly faded as his rage mode dispersed. “I was loyal to you. To a fucking fault. It was that slimy weasel, Mr. Boss, who wanted to cut you out. I paid your bail money. I was there for you. And then you fucking killed Tanner in cold blood.”

“Tanner? That’s what this is about? That idiot threw my cures off a fucking bridge!”

“Because you didn’t tell him what they were!”

“Why on earth would I do that? He would have sold them for himself! The kid was a deadbeat. I think you saw too much in him, Don E.”

“Yeah. Apparently, I’ve been doing a lot of that.” Don E turned away, furiously wiping a tear from his cheek.

Blaine sighed, “Alright look Don E, if we want to get out of here, we’re going to have to work together. We both messed up. We both did some fucked up things. We’re both bad people. It’s just-“

“They’re not the same,” Don E interrupted.

“What?”

“I kept selling brains because we needed money. Because _your_ bad press was killing the bar. And I didn’t want to. I didn’t jump at the idea of betraying you. It was a rock and hard place, man. But _you_? You killed my fiancé. She was innocent. She didn’t do anything to you. I made a difficult choice. You killed someone in cold blood. So, no, it’s not the fucking same.”

“No one gets between me and my money,” Blaine grumbled. And he meant it. He didn’t care how many people he would have to kill or how many lives he would ruin or how many friends he would lose. All he cared about was money. And himself. And that’s how it would always be. He was sure of it.

Don E tilted his head back and scrunched his lips into a cruel smile. “Okay. Fine. Then we die down here. I’m not helping you do shit.”

He’s not going to ignore me forever, Blaine thought to himself.

Night fell.

The well was cold and uncomfortable and completely and utterly dark. Only the sound of crickets up above, the soft splashing of the water whenever someone moved, and Don E’s chattering teeth could be heard.

“You know what I would kill for right now? A drink,” Blaine said, “a cozy bed and a beautiful woman. Even just for one more night.” He looked out of the corner of his eye at Don E who was trembling in the opposite side of the well. “What about you?”

Don E gazed up at the sky, staring longingly at the few stars that could be seen. “A brain,” he muttered, “I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Ah, I’m just about ready to rib someone limb from limb,” Blaine said. His hand tightened into a fist and his eyes began to shift red.

Don E shifted back against the wall a bit. He knew that if it came down to it, Blaine would win. He wanted to be strong, but it was dark and he a little scared. Pathetic, he thought to himself, stop being such a coward.

“Or we could escape and not die down here, like rats,” Blaine said with slight shrug. Don E eyed him suspiciously. “I don’t know how long we have till we go Romero but it’s probably not long. Just some mindless, decaying, thing. How anticlimactic.”

Don E frowned, looking a bit horrified by the idea.

Blaine continued, “And then we really would spend eternity together. Hating each other even in death, but unable to escape. It’s kind of… tragic... isn’t it?”

Don E exhaled loudly, “I know what you’re doing, Blaine.”

Blaine tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence.

“You’re just trying to get me to help you escape.”

“Help _us_ escape.”

Don E glared at him. He was angry, so very angry, because Blaine was right. He didn’t want to die down here. Blaine didn’t deserve freedom, that much Don E was sure on. And maybe he didn’t deserve it either but dying down here wasn’t something he’d wish on anyone. Not even his worst… well, maybe he would. “Fine,” he snarled, “but I’m doing this for myself.”

“To each his own,” Blaine said with a cocky smile. An I-just-played-you smile. An I-got-what-I-wanted smile. An I-own-everything-on-the-board-in-monopoly kind of smile. Don E hated him.

“What’s the plan?”

A bit of Blaine’s confidence slipped away. “Okay, so I saw this in a movie once… I think.”

“Oh, boy.”

“We go back to back, hook our arms, and then…” Blaine lifted one long leg and pressed the bottom of his foot against the side of the well. “we walk right up.”

Don E frowned, “Are you serious?”

“Got a better idea?”

“Alright, fine. Let’s do it.”

So, they pushed their backs to each other and hooked their elbows. Each of then put one foot against the wall. “You have to keep the pressure, so we don’t fall,” Blaine said. Slowly he lifted his other foot out of the water and against the wall as well. Then Don E did the same. “Okay, let’s try alternating taking steps.”

“This is gonna take forever,” Don E groaned. Slowly but surely, they began to climb. Each taking a few seconds to position their footing, so they don’t fall when taking a step. And the steps were small, so as not to upset the delicate balance between them. They were about a third of the way up when a rock that Don E had his foot against shifted causing him to move and momentarily let up pressure against Blaine’s back. They both fell back into the waters below.

Blaine stood up, wiping water off his face and pushing back his hair. “Again.”

Don E groaned loudly.

Again, they carefully took each step up the deep well. There were multiple times when they nearly slipped on the damp well walls. After lots of arguing and cuss word combinations they reached the top and were able to pull themselves out of the well and onto the ground below.

Collapsing on the ground, Don E kissed the grass. “Oh, sweet, sweet freedom. How I missed you.”

Blaine stepped over him as he left the yard.

“Where are you going?”

Blaine paused, briefly taking in the sparkles of the stars above. He wanted revenge. Against Peyton for rejecting him. Against Liv for destroying him. Against Don E for betraying him. But they would be his downfall. He’s already lost. It was time to move on. “I’m getting out of Seattle. It’s time to start over.” He could see great things in the future. Great things.

* * *

All’s well that ends well. That’s what Liv thought to herself as Major held her close that night. Peyton was alive. The cure was made. The public knew about it. Seattle was saved. As far as the world knew, her and Major were dead and gone. They were free. But there was a twinge of guilt in her stomach. She ignored it. Sometimes people have to do bad things for the greater good. And bad people should get what they deserve. Of course, there are some things she wouldn’t wish on anybody.

When morning came, she grabbed some left-over brain and made her way back to Blaine’s dad’s place. Walking around the house to the well she told herself she was doing this because it would be dangerous to leave them there where someone might find them. Especially if they turn. If a zombie apocalypse happens, she definitely didn’t want Romero Blaine in charge.

Approaching the well, she was surprised not to hear any arguing or anything at all. They’ve probably killed each other, she thought. Blaine was bigger and stronger than Don E so he probably came out on top. She would have preferred the smaller of her two enemies any day. “Blaine? Don E?” She asked loudly as she neared the well. Nothing. She peered over the side. It was in complete darkness so she couldn’t see a thing. Did they turn already? Surely, they’d be making noise. With her undead heart hammering in her chest, she turned on the flashlight on her phone and looked down. The water reflected the light back up and illuminated the small hole. There was nothing. No one.

“Oh, shit.”


	2. Highest High Lowest Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every story is the beginning of a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is violence and mild gore in this chapter
> 
> This one is like twice as long as the last one lol. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been to Washington and know nothing about the state or cities.

Blaine loved power. He loved control. Because the view was always nicer at the top. So, what if your ladder is built of the bodies of the one you killed and betrayed? You either feed the dragon or you are the dragon. Of course, usually the dragon ends up being slayed…

Escaping Seattle was easy. Due to the war between Filmore Graves and Deadenders, not to mention the fact that the public knew everything would soon be over, patrols were few and far between. Slipping outside while a few Filmore Graves soldiers shared a drink, Blaine took a second to revel in freedom. He’d spent so long focused solely on Seattle and what he could be doing there, he forgot to look at the bigger picture. The bigger world. There was so much out there. So much opportunity.

But first. He was hungry. He’d grabbed some brain he had stashed away at his father’s place, but it barely enough.

The first building he came across was a gas station. It was just before dawn and the sun wasn’t quite visible beside an eerie red glow. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. Blaine looked to the window to see a woman behind the counter staring at the tv in the corner behind her. His stomach twisted in hunger pains and he nearly went full zombie right then and there. But he pulled himself together and opened the door.

The clerk didn’t even look at him as he walked past her, her eyes glued to the tv screen. It was playing an episode of _Grey’s Anatomy_. There was a surgery happening on screen and there was quite a bit of blood. His stomach growled. Blaine walked down the isles until he found what he was looking for. Hot sauce. Oh, and a beer. He usually didn’t drink beer but there wasn’t much of a variety offered. He grabbed them and walked to the counter, setting both items down. The woman shot a quick look at the counter. “No alcohol purchase before 6 a.m.” She returned her gaze to the tv.

Blaine looked at the clock on the wall. 5:47. “It’s just 13 minutes.”

She turned and looked at him for the first and time. Immediately a look of disgust crossed her face. “Fucking fanatics,” she muttered. She grabbed the hot sauce and rang it up. She took the beer and placed it under the counter. “Your total is 2.03$.” She glared at him.

“You got a problem with me, honey?”

She rolled her eyes, “I got a problem with all you zombie enthusiasts. Dying your hair to look like them. Paling your skin. It’s disgusting. I have friends trapped in there.”

Blaine laughed. Her scowl only grew. “Oh no, I’m the real thing. An OG zombie actually. I was here before everything went to shit.”

The woman continued to glare at him, clearly not buying it. “2.03 for the hot sauce, bud.”

“Don’t believe me?” He easily shifted into rage mode. His eyes going bright red and dark veins popping out of his pale skin. “How about now?”

Her eyes widened in terror and she stumbled back. Blaine jumped the counter, tackling her to the ground. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he slammed her head against the ground over and over until she lay still. He searched the small area for anything to help crack her skull. A crowbar was lying on top of some boxes. He grabbed it and began brutally and forcefully driving it into her skull until he heard a satisfying crack. The smell of brains filled his nostrils. He eventually managed to use the crowbar to make a hole big enough for his fingers. Immediately he dug in, using his nails to pull bits of her brain out. He took the hot sauce off the counter and poured it into the hole, allowing it to mix with the blood like some kind of really fucked up soup.

Having eaten enough to calm his starving stomach, Blaine grabbed the beer bottle she’d hidden away and opened it. He took a long sip both beer and blood running down his chin and down his neck. And that’s when he noticed the security camera capturing every gory detail. There was no computer or monitors near the counter except for the cash register. Then he noticed the door marked ‘office’.

Grabbing the crowbar, he approached the door which was open just a crack. Just as he opened it, a skinny figure, probably a teenager, ducked under his arms and sprinted towards the door pushing down a display of postcards in the process. Blaine chased to the parking lot, but the kid had disappeared into the tree line. With a sigh, Blaine returned to the office and proceeded to fucking destroy everything inside. Then he forced open the cash register and took all the cash. He grinned counting the money. “Things are looking up.”

* * *

“What do you mean, ‘they’re gone’?” Ravi’s voice carried throughout the entire house. “They were in a well? How do you escape a well?”

The entire gang stood around the safe house silently, each pondering the repercussions of their two worst enemies escaping.

“Should’ve dropped a grenade down there,” Major said.

“Major!” Liv scolded.

“Come on, Liv, I’d rather live with the guilt of killing them then the guilt of letting them kill innocents.”

“We’re not going to let them kill anyone,” Liv said, the wheels in her head turning. “Okay, Major and I are going to go to the Scratching Post. That’s where they’ll most likely be. Clive…” She looked around. “Where’s Clive?”

“He’s with Jacob… Michelle’s son,” Ravi said softly.

“Ah, right. Okay, umm, Peyton and Ravi, you guys look after the kids. It’ll be good practice! I’ll text you if we find anything.” And then her and Major where out the door and sneaking back into the real world.

“Practice?” Ravi muttered. He and Peyton exchanged looks.

“Well,” Peyton said, having a seat, “It’s probably a good time for the talk anyway.”

“The talk? Look mom I know to use protection!” Ravi grinned as he took a seat beside her.

“I mean the talk on whether or not we want to _keep_ using protection.”

Ravi had a deer-in-headlights look on his face. “Oh.”

Payton stood up and started pacing, “So, I’ve been thinking about it. And I don’t want to give up being lawyer. I mean the whole Space Needle thing might set me back but-“

“Don E’s mom’s house!” Ravi suddenly jumped up.

“Uh… you, what?”

“Remember when we went there looking for utopium and found Blaine instead? Maybe he’s there.” Ravi grabbed his jacket and headed towards the closet door. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Ravi!” Peyton tried to call him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Ravi stood at the doorway of Don E’s mom’s house and hesitated. Perhaps this was a mistake. It couldn’t be safe to go alone. But he hadn’t heard from Liv or Major. And if he asked Peyton… Fuck. He fucked up. He wasn’t ready for the children talk. And what if he said the wrong thing? What is Peyton realized she didn’t want to be with him? What is this messed up everything?

So, he did the only logical thing. He completely ignored the important thing and found something else to direct his attention. And that’s how he ended up walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

There was one light on inside, so surely someone must be home. He knocked. He thought he could see someone moving inside but he couldn’t quite make it out. He tried the doorknob. It was one of the moments where a red flag should be going off but instead, he thought to himself _Well, that’s convenient_.

Stepping inside and glancing around, Ravi took a moment to take in his surroundings. The living room had a coffee table and couch facing a tv on the wall. Past that seemed to the dining room.

“Hello?” Ravi walked inside. There was one light on from the office off the living room. The desk lamp was on, casting a weak glow throughout the house. He turned and started heading towards the dining room but stopped when he heard a noise. He whipped around to see a figure standing in the doorway of the office with the only lighting coming from behind leaving the face in darkness.

Ravi knew enough about the general height and build of his archenemies to make a guess. “Don E?” He asked. He reached towards the light switch on the wall next to him. When it flicked on, he felt his heart leap out of his chest.

Red angry eyes glared back at him. Don E’s skin was pale and dark black veins popped out of his face and down his neck. The skin around his eyes was black, making the glowing red stand out even more. His teeth were bared, and he breathed heavily. Slowly, he titled his head, eyes narrowing on Ravi.

“Don E?” Ravi’s voice squeaked as he slowly backed away.

Don E growled before lunging forward and vaulting the coffee table. Ravi scrambled back and turned, sprinting into the dining room. He tripped on a chair and fell hard to ground. In an instant, Don E was on top of him growling and grabbing at his head. Ravi flailed around desperately while attempting to kick him off.

With one flailing hand, Ravi grabbed onto the table cloth and pulled it down. Various dishes and other objects came crashing to the ground. Ravi panicky threw the cloth over Don E’s head. While he was disoriented, Ravi scrambled backwards using the table to get to his feet. Snarling, Don E freed himself from the table cloth. As he got up, Ravi flipped the table over him. He then turned and sprinted into the kitchen.

Don E tackled him from behind. Crashing to the counter, Ravi knocked over the block holding the knives to the ground.

“Don E!” Ravi screamed as he felt hands pull his hair, jerking his head back.

He kicked, managing to catch Don E’s knee, but also offsetting his own balance. On the ground, Ravi found himself again trying to desperately push him away. With his left hand he reached across the floor eventually finding one of the fallen knives.

“Don E stop!” He tried one more time to reason. Don E’s wild eyes showed no sign of recognition as his teeth snapped at him.

Ravi dug the knife straight into Don E’s chest. Don E didn’t even react, he just kept grabbing at him. Ravi grabbed another knife and turned it up, the tip inches from Don E’s eye. He hesitated.

“Don E, please,” Ravi whimpered, watching Don E’s eyes for any sense of a person inside.

And he saw something.

Just a flicker of a human tapped behind the hungry rage.

And then it was gone. Don E reached for him, his palm going straight through the knife. Ravi turned the blade and drove it through the wooden cabinet behind him, trapping Don E’s hand between the handle and the wooden door. Shifting out from under him, Ravi turned and sprinted through the office and towards the door. He could hear a roar behind him followed by crashing as Don E came after him.

Ravi raced to his car, his hands trembling as he reached for the unlock button on the keys. He used to keep brain tubes in his car just in case his monthlies ever came at an inopportune time. He had no idea if any still remained. Ripping the door open, he scrambled to open the glove compartment. He heard the door of the house bang open behind him.

“Oh, god. Please be here,” Ravi muttered as he grabbed miscellaneous papers and threw them to the side. Tucked under the car manual were three brain tubes rubber-banded together.

“Oh, thank god,” Ravi quickly separated them and ripped one open.

Don E sprinted towards him and tackled him to the ground. Ravi shoved the open end of the brain tube into Don E’s open snarling mouth. At first, he didn’t even notice, but upon tasting the thing he craved so much, Don E’s attention became solely focused of the tube. Ravi managed to shove Don E off him and grab the other tubes, pushing them into Don E’s hands.

He hoped they were enough.

Near the end of the second tube the redness in Don E’s eye began to fade and his ghostly skin began to gain back some color. As he started the third, Ravi could see a human reemerging.

Dropping the empty tube on the ground, Don E leaned back against the car. His eyes were still a little red, but the black veins had retreated. Don E looked down at his chest where a knife stuck out. He looked at it quizzically before looking back up at Ravi.

Ravi was still panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry… you were in... full zombie… mode.”

Don E stood up. “Well, I need a drink.” He walked back inside. Ravi took several deep breaths before following him.

* * *

The woman the Blaine ate was named Willa Shrie. And she was a bitch. At least that’s what any of her coworkers, friends, or ex-husbands would say. Willa was extremely judgmental, which wouldn’t be too troubling on its own except that she had absolutely no filter between her brain and her mouth. She liked to tell people exactly how she felt about them. Which, as you can imagine, did not sit well with most people.

At first Blaine didn’t notice anything different. But then he said “Sir, that toupee makes it look like you have a tiny ass on your head. You’d be better off bald,” to an elderly man at a bus stop and he realized something was wrong. He figured once he got further away from Seattle, he could find a new brain.

On the bus, he stared out the window and grinded his teeth, another bad habit of Willa’s, as the young men behind him played loud music and talked amongst themselves.

Across from him was a mother and her young daughter who was drawing in a notepad. Every time she finished a drawing, she would show it to her mother who would smile and nod and tell her to keep it up. On the 11th piece she had drawn two circles and then a mess of scribbles all over the page. “It’s a dog!” she said, showing it to her mom. As with the ten pieces before, her mother complimented her and suggested she start another.

He tried to fight the brain, he really did. But instead he leaned over and pointed at the page. “That’s a dog?”

The girl nodded, “Do you like it?”

“God, no. It looks more like a _gutted_ dog.”

As the little girl began sniffling, Blaine leaned back into his seat. He’d never liked children but, god, that was going to keep him up at night. He was heading to Tacoma but ended up getting off at Kent out of fear of pissing off anyone else that might actually do something about it.

He stepped off the bus and took a deep breath. Free at last. “Buy some deodorant,” he told a young man waiting to get on the bus.

He had to get off this brain.

He wandered the streets of the unfamiliar town trying to spot anywhere that might have brains. Hospital, morgue, funeral home. Eventually he spotted the sign for a hospital. Wasting no time, he quickly found it and went inside.

It wasn’t particularly busy and the woman at the front desk looked up at him with a cute smile. “Hi, how can I help you?”

She was very pretty with curly blonde hair and wearing a light pink blouse. He gave her a charming smile. “Hi, I’m looking for the morgue.”

“Are you here for an identification?”

He nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“Okay, I can have Dr West escort you.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. If you can just tell me where it is…”

“Sorry, no unauthorized visits to the morgue.”

His smile slipped away, “Hmmm, well, pink’s not your color.” God damnit, Willa.

“Excuse me?” She asked, looking extremely offended.

“I said, pink _is_ your color.” He tried to salvage the conversation with a smile.

She frowned at him, “You can have a seat. Dr. West will be here shortly.”

With a sigh, he turned and walked to an open seat in the waiting room.

He looked up at the tv playing on mute. The news anchor was speaking but without the subtitles, Blaine really had no idea what was going on. And then at the bottom of the screen a text graphic appeared that said: Zombie Murder Outside of Seattle. And then a video started playing. It was shaky and low quality but was clearly Blaine jumping the counter and murdering that woman. Judging by the angle, it was the teenager recording from their phone from the office.

“Shit,” Blaine whispered. He glanced at the front desk. The woman was on the phone talking indistinctly. Her eyes shot up briefly to look at him before immediately looking back down. “Shit, shit.” Blaine got up and quickly headed towards the doors. Stepping outside, he saw a police car pull into the parking lot. “Oh, shit.” He turned and started jogging along the side of the building. From around the corner, he watched the police walk in through the front doors.

He weighed his options. He could try going in and dodging the police. He didn’t know where the morgue was, but he could probably find it if he walked around enough. Or he could walk away and try getting some brains the old-fashioned way.

_Okay_, he thought to himself, _I’m just going to have to be careful not to caught_. Considering that these police officers knew what he was, they’d aim for the head. Maybe if he went in another way… He rounded the building until he came across the ambulance drop off around the back. Okay, good, now he just had to hide his face.

And then a police car with its sirens on came pulling up. One of the officers walked inside while the other stood near the car, keeping watch.

“Fuck. Come on,” Blaine sighed. Fine. Old-fashioned way it is.

He cut across the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. There were people walking this way and that, but there were too many witnesses. He tried prowling some alleys, but they were deserted except for the occasional stray animal.

As night began to fall, he was getting hungrier. The people of Kent were careful. Being so close to Seattle, most were paranoid even before the video went viral. And his hair was an obvious indication. At least half the people he passed on the street immediately pulled out their phones and called the cops. He spent the majority of the day dodging police cars. With the sun fading fast, Blaine found himself walking under the bridge. There were a few tents set up as the homeless took advantage of protection granted by the bridge. Blaine walked past them, eyeing everyone he passed.

He was tired and hungry. He just wanted to go home. Back to Seattle. Back to ways things used to be. Back when he was rich. Back to when he had people working under him. Back when Don E didn’t hate him. Back to when the future was bright. Now it was dark, and he was being assaulted by the smell of mold and piss. Fuck this.

Up ahead a small group of people were standing around a trashcan with a fire inside. He could tell at least a few of them were drug dealers.

“Speed, coke, stardust?” A girl asked as he neared the group.

“Brains,” he responded.

She laughed, “Fresh out. I can sell you some Molly though.”

As he walked up towards the trashcan, the conversations from the group fell silent.

“You a poser?” A man asked.

“The only poser here is you with that cheap knockoff watch,” Blaine said.

“Oh, shit, Mackie he just fucking destroyed you,” one of the other men said with a laugh.

Mackie scowled and pulled a gun from his waistband. He pointed it at Blaine’s forehead. “Everybody watch. I’m about to go all Walking Dead on this asshole.”

Blaine took a small step back and raised his hands. “Hey, whoa, man. It’s just the brain. I didn’t mean that.”

A man who had been standing off to the side from the group, stepped forward. “Put the gun down, Mackie. Everyone here knows you lack the balls to pull the trigger anyways.”

Mackie glared at Blaine, his finger resting on the trigger. He tried, but ultimately the other man was right, and he lowered the gun.

The other man walked over, stopping in front of Blaine. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Blaine, but he made up for it by exuding confidence. “So, you’re the real thing?”

“Did you see the video? He ate a woman’s brain this morning,” someone said.

“Let’s make a deal,” the man said.

Blaine’s ears perked up as few things caught his attention like those four words.

“I happen to know where you can get some easy access brains.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“There’s someone that knows things that I want to know. And I read somewhere that zombies can… learn things from the brains they eat.”

Blaine nodded, “Something like that.”

The man held out his hand. “So, we have a deal?”

A grin came across Blaine’s face. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright alright alright wattup everybody. Hope you enjoyed the update. The main focus of this fic is going to be Blaine, but I do want to incorporate the other characters and how they develop as well. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'm like tinkerbell and will die if not given attention. 
> 
> psssst time for some shameless self promotion. If you watched and liked Baby Driver go check out my fic titled Lucky Charm.


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets some new allies. Ravi and Don E have a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start a new fic at the beginning of the semester I thought  
You'll have time I thought  
It'll be fun I thought

Blaine Debeers didn’t trust anyone. Trust was weakness. Love was weakness. Agnus. Peyton. Love never brought anything good to his life. Trust opened the way to your heart. It left your back wide open. Perhaps he was a pessimist. Perhaps it was just because of his line of business. Blaine had no moral opposition against betrayal. Of course, it was only fair that he should suffer the same thing. He trusted someone once, and you all know how that turned out.

The man introduced himself as Max. He wasn’t a drug dealer like most of the group, he was a fixer for the local mob. His short height and fluffy hair made him rather unthreatening. But Blaine could see just by looking into his eyes that there was something very dark and sinister hiding behind them.

Max led him to a warehouse on a dark street. If he wasn’t starving, Blaine probably wouldn’t have gone.

He unlocked the door and walked inside, Blaine lingered at the dark doorway for a second before following him. A moment later the lights flickered on. There were a few scattered boxes and various containers around. Nothing of significance. However, a large portion of the warehouse was walled off, a single iron door was the only way in.

“The man I work for has a daughter. Her name is Natalie and she has a, uh, hobby. To keep herself occupied.” He opened the door and a waft of cold air flowed out.

Blaine looked inside what appeared to be a meat freezer. But it wasn’t meat hanging from the hooks, instead it was bodies. There were five of them, all completely naked and dangling. Each one was a mess of open wounds. “That’s quite a hobby,” Blaine said.

“Natalie will come here sometimes and just stand amongst the bodies. Talks to them a little too.”

“I’m sure they make great conversation,” Blaine said as he gently nudged one of the bodies which swung limply.

“Take your pick,” Max said. He looked unfazed but avoided standing near or looking at any of the bodies.

Blaine examined them. There were two women and three men. All of them looked pretty young, in their 20s most likely. One of the women and one of the men had tattoos. None of them looked tasty. “Ugh, I guess, this one will do.” He pointed to one of the men. He looked the one with the least number of wounds.

Max pointed to a container along the wall of the room. “Bone saw in there.” He began to lower the body to the floor.

Blaine opened the container to find the bone saw as well as various chemicals and tools. “What’s all this for?”

“Getting rid of the bodies. I cut them up and dissolve them in acid.”

“Fun.”

For what feels like an eternity, Max cut the skull open. Blaine watched in earnest. His stomach felt like it was trying to claw up into his own brain just to have something to eat. He was about ready to eat Max. Once the brain was exposed, Blaine practically pushed Max out of the way. He forgot how hungry he was. Soon he was digging bits of frozen brain out with his fingernails and shoving them into his mouth like a feral animal. To think he used to run a fine dining restaurant. Oh, how far he’s fallen.

* * *

Standing in the cluttered and messy kitchen, Don E set a glass in front of Ravi. “Whiskey or gin? It’s all I got.”

“Uh, I shouldn’t be drinking.” Ravi said.

Don E scoffed and poured something into the glass. “You’re shaking.”

Ravi looked down at his hands. Sure enough they were trembling. “Well, you did almost kill me.”

“What’s the point of being archenemies if we don’t try to kill each other every once in a while?”

“Remember when I saved your life. From those guys who wanted to starve you on live stream?” Ravi asked as he took a small sip from his drink.

Don E stared into the distance for a moment. “Oh yeah…”

A silence fell over them as they both finished their glass.

“So, uh, where’s Blaine?” Ravi asked.

Don E frowned and shrugged. “Who cares?” He poured himself another drink.

“We do. We’re trying to find him.”

“He’s a betraying, murdering, sociopathic, son of a bitch. Why would anyone _want_ to find him?”

“Well, it’s kinda got to do with the fact that he’s a betraying, murdering, sociopathic, son of a bitch. Not exactly the kind of person we want running around the streets, you know?”

Don E chugged his drink. He was about to pour himself another glass when he just shook his head and drank directly from the bottle.

“So… do you… know where he is?” Ravi watched in concern as Don E finished the bottle. He looked inside and sighed loudly.

“Where can I get a drink these days?”

“Don E-“

“I don’t fucking know, okay! He said he’s ‘getting out of Seattle’ and that he’s ‘starting over’. Whatever that fucking means. I can’t help you so, just leave me alone, okay?”

Ravi stared at him. Don E began looking throughout the kitchen until he found a few loose bills in a junk drawer.

“What? Why are you still here? Don’t you have to go save the day with your friends or some shit?”

The crushing weight of reality began to weigh on Ravi’s shoulders once again. Peyton wanted to talk. And he didn’t yet know how he wanted to respond. He was going to fuck it up, he knew it. And he didn’t want to lose her.

“No one should drink alone.”

Don E stared quizzically at him for a moment before shrugging, “first shots on you, then.”

* * *

Maxwell Denson never liked fantasy. Magic, dragons, zombies, vampires, and the like were silly figments of the imagination. He never understood the craze for Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. There were certain rules in the world. Rules of physics. Of reality. And they should never be broken. Couldn’t be. 

And then Seattle happened. Like many people in the world, he simply didn’t believe it. Zombies? There’s no such thing. It’s just some virus that _seems_ like the mythical phenomenon of zombies.

Of course, living only half an hour away from the walled city made it hard to ignore. And occasionally a video would come out with zombies attacking humans, and sometimes Max would wonder if maybe he was wrong.

_I’ll believe it when I see one with my own two eyes_.

And then right in front of him was a person, no a zombie, no a _monster_, tearing a skull open and biting into the brain like a roll of cheese. And he was horrified and disgusted and amazed. “Taste good?”

Blaine paused mid-bite. “Old... And bland.”

“Bl- bland?”

“Do you have any hot sauce?”

Max stared at him, dumbfounded. “Uh, I don’t think so.”

Blaine licked his fingers and leaned back, his hunger finally sated.

“Feel any different?”

“Give it a moment.”

Max stared at him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Is this the guy who knew stuff you wanted to know?”

“No. We’re gonna get him tonight, though.”

Blaine nodded slightly, “So it’s fresh?”

“Fresh as can be.” Max nodded. “Grab the bone saw. We’re gonna need it.”

* * *

The Pines Bar had made a name for itself as being open to both zombies and humans in the wake of the Seattle crisis. However, its customers tended to be on the human side, and The Scratching Post became the zombie hotspot. In order to avoid Major and Liv, Ravi and Don E arrived at the Pines shortly after it opened that morning. A jukebox played soft music in the background and there were two guys playing pool at the table at the back of the bar.

Don E sat at the bar and motioned to the bartender. “Get me something fruity.”

Ravi sat next to him as the bartender watched him expectantly. “None for me, thanks.”

Don E scoffed, “Come on, man. I’ve never seen someone in so much need of a drink.”

Ravi shook his head. “Whatever,” Don E said.

They sit in an awkward silence, watching the bartender make Don E’s drink. Don E silently judges the man’s technique. Ravi watches a sports game on the tv. He has no idea who the teams are. Don E takes a sip from his drink as soon as it’s set in front of him.

“Off to be a hero now?”

“Huh?”

“You know, to go save all of Seattle and the entire world from the monster that is Blaine?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess.”

Don E stared at him for a hard couple of seconds. “Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“I mean, Ravi, we were never friends and I never bothered to get to know anything about you, but even I know that something’s wrong. You’re basically acting like I already ate your brain. Is there anything even in there? Can you form one coherent thought?”

Ravi sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. “Peyton wants to have the children talk.”

“The chil- ew.” Don E scrunched up his face.

“I don’t know what to tell her.”

“Do you… do you want them?”

“Kids?” Ravi asked, staring off into space.

“Yeah, ugh.” Don E shook his head and took a sip.

“I don’t know. It’s never been something I really thought about. And Peyton? I have no idea. I mean, if she wants them then sure. I don’t want to lose her, you know?”

“Jesus Christ, man.”

“What?”

Don E set down his drink and grabbed the collar of Ravi’s shirt, pulling him close. “You’re a fucking mess. You don’t have kids unless you are 100%, okay? My dad was like you. Well meaning. In love. But not 100% sure. And then boom! His wife has twins. Twins. That’s _two_. He tries. He sticks around for a while. But things get tough. He’s got two rowdy kids jumping around. He never wanted that, all he wanted was to be with his wife. And now he’s got more than he bargained for. It’s too much for him.” Don E released him and look another sip from his drink. “He left when we were seven.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity, Ravi. I want you to promise that you will not have kids unless you are absolutely sure you want them. I mean, you have to be willing to spend every second for that child. Do you promise?”

Ravi nodded solemnly, “I promise.”

They return to a short silence.

Ravi looks over at Don E who is focused solely on his drink. “So. Uh, what happened with you and Blaine?”

Don E does not look up. “He killed Darcy. My fiancé. He found out I was still in the brain business with Major. Stacy and I had cut him out. So, he killed her. On our wedding night.”

“Oh, god, man. I’m sorry.”

Don E finished his drink. “He should’ve died in that well.”

“Why’d you help him?”

“I helped _me_,” Don E waved the bartender over and ordered two shots of Fireball. “I don’t even know why. I don’t have anything for me here. She was all I had. _He_ was all I had.” He picked up one shot and handed Ravi the other. They clinked them together before swallowing them.

“You’re better off without him, Don E,” Ravi managed after a few coughs.

Don E’s lower lip began to quiver. “I know you’ve only ever seen him as a monster. But Blaine and I were friends once. We were friends.”

He began to order another shot, but Ravi stopped him and shooed the irritated bartender away.

“I get it. You guys were close but-“

“I was in love with him.”

Ravi stammered for a few seconds while Don E stared longingly into his empty glass.

“You what?”

“I was in love with him,” Don E said, turning to face Ravi. His eyes were wide.

“With Blaine? The Blaine I kno- Blaine Debeers?” Ravi watched in bewilderment as Don E nodded.

“He was funny and confident and hot-“

“What?!”

“I- I knew it was never going to happen. Unfortunately, he’s as straight as they come. And I met Darcy. And I fell in love with her.”

Ravi nodded slowly, “Okay, yeah…”

“I mean I still used to dream about him all the time at night…”

“Okay! God… I think I might actually need another shot.”

Don E sniggered, “Ain’t this a fucking tragedy? Being betrayed by the one you love? Wanting them dead?”

Ravi waved at the bartender and pointed to the empty shot glasses. The bartender gave them two more. Don E pounded one back and shook his head. “I guess love just ain’t for me. Happiness, I mean. You know what they say: the bad guys never win.”

Ravi takes his own shot and spends a few more seconds coughing. “You don’t have to be the bad guy anymore, Don E.”

Don E looks at him, helplessly, “I don’t think I know how to be anything else.”

Ravi was about to respond when his phone rang. It was Peyton.

“Answer it. The longer you keep her waiting, the worse it’s gonna be,” Don E said.

Ravi sighed, he dug into his wallet for some cash and payed the bartender before stepping out and accepting the call.

* * *

Max and Blaine sat in Max’s Hyundai Elantra and watched a house from across the street. It was a nice house with a big yard and a beautiful blue sports car parked in the driveway.

“You take the front and I take the back?” Blaine asked. He eyed the handgun Max was carrying.

“No. I’ve got a friend inside. She’ll let us in.”

“How’d she get in?”

“She’s been dating him… to get info.”

“Then why act now?”

“It’s time to cut the long game short. Look, there’s a war brewing and there’s a gun shipment coming in to the rival mob. We need those guns. Our buddy, Joey,” he motioned to house, “knows when and where the deal is going down. I’d rather be on the side that has a shit ton of guns, wouldn’t you?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “I forgot there were things happening in the world that didn’t involve zombies.”

“Well, the world is a lot bigger than Seattle, my friend.” Max’s phone chimed. He glanced down at it and nodded, “Let’s go.”

They walked across the street, around the backyard, and to the back door. A moment later a woman opened it. She was tall, had brown hair, and was holding a wine glass. “He’s upstairs in the bedroom. Second door on the left.”

“Thanks, Eve,” Max said as he entered. She nodded raised her glass to him with a smile and then gave Blaine a small nod.

They walked silently up the stairs and to the bedroom. Max entered first, gun raised. Joey was a tall man with jet black hair and tattoos sleeves. He was facing his dresser and did not see them enter. “Another go already, honey?” He turned to find that it was not, in fact, his girlfriend. He jumped back in surprise and raised his hands. “Hey, whoa. Look, take whatever you want.”

“Oh, we’re going to,” Max said, raising his gun towards Joey’s forehead.

“Hey, not the head,” Blaine interrupted, “I don’t want to be eating gun residue.”

Joey’s eyes were wide with terror, “Hey, wait, you’re that zomb- “

His final words were cut short by Max shooting him twice in the chest. He staggered back and collapsed onto the floor where he lay choking for a few seconds. Finally, he fell silent. His eyes stared straight up, unseeing.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to grab the bone saw.” Max turned and walked nonchalantly out of the room.

Blaine stared down at the body at his feet. He looked around the bedroom of the man who he was about to become. There was a photo of an old beagle on the dresser. Blaine titled his head as he stared into the deep brown eyes. He wondered who would keep such a photo in their bedroom.

Max came back and they got to work cutting Joey’s head open. It was quicker but messier than the frozen body and soon blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, on the bed, on their faces and clothes. Blaine scooped the brain out and examined it closely. Max looked down at himself and sighed heavily. “Not again… I’m going to this clean off.” He left, presumably to find a bathroom.

Blaine also left except he went downstairs with the brain and into the kitchen. Eve was at the counter pouring herself another glass of wine. Blaine stood at the doorway for a moment.

“There was quick,” she said, apathetic towards the bloody man standing a few feet in front of her.

“A man dies quicker than you think.”

“You sound experienced.”

Blaine gave her a cocky smile. “There hot sauce in there?” He pointed to the fridge.

Eve nodded, pulled it open, grabbed the bottle, and set it on the counter “Eat up, darling.” She was already refilling her glass.

“Are you going to drink that whole bottle?”

She looked up, blinked, and then suddenly her blank expression shifted into trembling lips and watering eyes. “My boyfriends been murdered!” She explained, her voice cracking. As quickly as the heartbroken girlfriend was there, she disappeared. Eve laughed and took a sip of her drink.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, equally surprised and impressed. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and dumped the brain inside along with half the bottle of hot sauce.

“Looks delicious,” Eve commented.

“Is this disrespectful? Too soon?” Blaine searched the cabinets for anything to make his meal slightly more flavorsome. He was a man of taste after all.

“Too soon? You mean considering he was killed less than two minutes ago.”

“Sorry.” Blaine discovered a variety of other spices and herbs and began mixing them to his bowl.

Eve shrugged, “Don’t sweat it. The only thing about him that I liked was his dick.”

Blaine chuckled, “Fair enough.”

Max entered the kitchen, shirtless and blood-free. “Any… uh, visions yet?”

Blaine looked down at the bowl from which he had not taken a single bite. “No, not yet.” He rummaged through the drawers until he found silverware and grabbed a fork. A few bites in he looked up to see both Eve and Max staring at him. “What?”

“Fascinating,” Eve whispered. Max eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

“Visions?” He prompted.

“Chill, man. You got to give them time. They come when they want to.”

“Can’t we speed them along somehow?”

“You have to trigger them.” Blaine took another large mouthful, ignoring Eve’s captivated gaze.

“How can we do that?”

“Let’s go clubbing!” Eve suggested.

“What?”

“Joey had meetings all the time at clubs. Going to one might trigger a vision of the gun meeting.”

Blaine smiled, “That sounds like a brilliant idea.”

Max looked significantly less enthusiastic. “Okay, fine. We’re going clubbing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are you going with this? What is your plan? Don't these characters seem a little ooc?  
Any and all questions can be directed towards the author. But she has airpods in and cannot hear you.
> 
> But I truly hope you enjoyed the update and are enjoying the ocs! More to come someday, I make no promises.   
Please leave a comment! They motivate me to write more!!!!  
XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a rough outline for how I want this story to pan out, but I'm open to suggestions. So feel free to leave a comment. Or just comment on anything. Comment for fun. Basically what you should take away from this is that you should comment.


End file.
